Assault Weapon
Assault Weapon: any semiautomatic version of a military firearm, such as the fully automatic machinegun, based on rate of fire. It is related to the above weapon but air-cooled and shoulder-fired, either while standing or mostly while lying down. When fired in the latter position, it is bipod-mounted. It includes the submachine gun or burp gun, which shoots .45 caliber or 9 mm. pistol ammunition from hand or shoulder at 100 yards. The Browning Machine Gun, .30-cal., M-1919 A6, M-1918A2, MAC-10 (invented in the 1970s), MAC-11 and TEC-9 etc. all fit this category. These weigh 1-3 lbs., are clip-loaded and range from .22-9mm.-magazines and are convertible to machineguns. They were invented in 1911 by Col. Isaac N. Lewis, U.S. Army. They fire a continuing bullet stream from an attached drum or clip, as long as the trigger is held and hold 20 or more rounds. Semiautomatics require a trigger pull for each bullet; the next one is chambered automatically. They hold 30-32-round magazines and can be converted to illegally to fully automatic with a kit, clip change or drill press. Both include 12-round shotguns with rotating cylinders, which shoot 12 rounds in three seconds. Like pistols, they all fit silencers. Designed for combat, such as spraying bursts of bullets at charging enemy infantry, they are illegal for civilians to own or sell, since the 1930s. However, they are illegally smuggled in with narcotics and preferred by criminals for their easy hiding, rapid fire and 30 to 32-round clips or drums. For example , the MAC-10 is roughly as big as an Army Colt .45 pistol. They are used for such crimes as workplace and school violence, drug-dealing, gang wars and hate crimes, in 10% of all firearm offenses. They can be bought between private collectors at gun shows without identification or written records. Despite 20,000 local, federal and state gun-control laws, proliferation is unaffected, due to understaffed police, plea bargains, early release, legal loopholes, no laws on secondhand sales by unlicensed dealers (which hinders tracing of murder weapons) and conservative politicians. Also, 75% of such guns are American-made, so the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms (BATF) import ban was ineffective. Emergency rooms in hospitals require Vietnam War medical treatments for combat-like wounds (DiCanio, 1993; Downey, 1975; Jackson, 1988). Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Southside Skulls In Brother Muscle: * The Southside Skulls Gang Bangers fired such arms at Brother Muscle, then Ultraperson, without effect, because of their Flying Brick Invulnerability. * The reimagined series, Renown & Fascinator shows Renown (Ultraperson) being fired on with a submachine gun and underslung grenade launcher by a drug kingpin, while raiding his mansion during a mob war assassination attempt on him by rival Aggressive Drug Dealers. She also stopped a disgruntled employee at a post office in a mass shooting with such guns. Renown was delayed rescuing her friend Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy) from another mass shooting at their high school, by a bank robbery committed with kevlar body armor and similar firearms. A Gunman With Three Names fired two such guns in a Mass Murder at his Inner City School, due to his abusive childhood, bullying and antisocial personality disorder. Several stray bullets ruptured three jugs of waste chemicals in a chemistry class, causing a Freak Lab Accident , which covered fellow student Darryl Frederick Hartmann with Mutagen Goo. It later turned him into the Flying Brick Superhero, Fascinator (Brother Muscle)(Lathan, 2013; 2019). Acknowledgements: DiCanio, Margaret, Encyclopedia of Violence (1993) Downey, Douglass M., New Standard Encyclopedia (1975) Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-2019) Jackson, Steve, GURPS (Generic Universal Role Playing System) (1988) Category:Combat